Bludhaven Blockbuster
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Bludhaven is basically Gotham's sister in a way but worse with more corruption of cops and their own mob boss organizations left and right, but rest assured when Nightwing hear the calls from Bruce Wayne about possible the next big threats yet.


Gotham Adventures

Bludhaven Blockbuster

By Bruce Smith

Bludhaven is basically Gotham's sister in a way but worse with more corruption of cops and their own mob boss organizations left and right, but rest assured when Nightwing hear the calls from Bruce Wayne about possible the next big threats yet.

Dick Grayson former Robin and first sidekick of Batman has already hear the news from Barbara and Bruce about Cassandra Cain and a New freeze on the loose. Dick has to look out for no only the continue of stopping a notorious mob boss Roland Desmond but some mostly known him as Blockbuster and yet while all this is bringing up to speed Dick somehow notices Barbara's strange behavior more and more as they interact. She's more mousy and anxious like trying to hide it as this of course makes him feel worried her. Maybe it's the winter or something more.

Now solo once more Nightwing has to not only find ways to stop the mobster but also let his old home know about the mysterious man who have connection with Cassandra's parents in case either Lady Shiva is back again or something else. Dick has been setting up camp around the city like Bruce in case for special occasions seeing that disguising as a cop is more risky without having to stop a few corrupt one "Accidently"

But not all undercover business is bad which all the gossiping about a new costume kid in town known as Nite-Wing who instead of being Blockbusters mob to the authorities he takes matter to his own hands of being judge jury and executioner as unknown to them Dick Grayson heard it.

"Seems like we got Bludhaven first fully functioning anti crime but with only becoming the very things he said to stop in this city. Sounds familiar from where what I hear before earlier this year in Gotham. He appears to be twelve, same age I was when I lost my parents and became Bruce Wayne ward. I'm going to try my best to find the boy maybe going after the Blockbuster mob is the key to reason with him to redeem himself before things get worse." Dick thought to himself. Realizing that this one isn't someone he can just turn into the police knowing how corrupt they are compared to Gotham,bad enough that most of the city to taking over by The Blockbusters but now a little boy is trying to take crime into his own hands unknowingly getting himself killed.

"You're lost son?" A bald man with red hair on both sides and mustache interrupt Dick's thoughts.

"Oh no Chief Redhorn I'm looking at this scope of today it's seems like Nightwing has a competition." Dick disguise his voice into a New Yorker accent.

"Humph who blame him. You know that there's always a habit for the little ones to be wanting to make front page or go missing fresh out of the outskirts and slum in this town while most or trying to join in Roland side while some believing this Nightwing character and not get in the way. But that doesn't stop this little one throwing pool balls at criminal's brains." Chief Redhorn signed in shame.

"I don't know Chief I don't think he should be in custody and being on the slammer. He seems morally troubled and thinks everything he is doing is right yet in reality he just didn't know any better most kids that age can too impulsive when bad stuff happens. At least give him a matter of days or so it's not like he has killed our men or anyone innocent Nightwing can take care of it and seeing what's going on with him." Dick suggested.

"Just because some well timed birdboy in leotard has stop a few business and recuse some of my ranks. Not to mention that the rumors of kid seems to have connections with Nightwing with him having a similar name to him Nite-Wing and the mask." Chief Redhorn points out.

"But unlike Nite-Wing. Nightwing let people live. Don't worry just hope that the department don't get a bad idea on approaching the kid yet unless he do something really reckless just keep him of the record and let's see what happens next okay?" Dick begged the Police Chief to step down.

"Only I get to decide whether to pull the plug for not. But lucky for you he didn't come after some of the Undercover FBI or any corrupt cops who's with the mob at this time. But just remember this is not over." Redhorn stated as he walks to his office with Dick now know what to do next. Lucky he has his dispatch radio in his costume and ear comms to hear what's going on in the streets as he dashed off without anyone noticing him.

Back in his base man cave Dick look into his computer to check on the surveillance of the most recent spots where the mobs will be to ensure to get to them before the Nite-Wing character come to them first.

"Good so I assume unlike me the kid don't seem to have no transportation considering his age this should be easy until he gets to the scene so I can reason with him." Dick thoughts to himself but then the phone comms buzzed only to hear that it's a familiar call.

"Hello Dick it's Barbara hear there's something we should talk about." Barbara said shy like almost in that anxious unknown to her Dick already suit up and added a heart wallpaper with Barbara on it without her Batgirl outfit.

"Did something happens around you or something to do with Cassandra little friend?" Dick asked

"Well I just want to tell you about ummm guess there's no way of saying it. But I'm thinking about this recently, about how far we become and I was seeing how things are between us maybe there's times where people need to take responsibility for themselves and the relationship." Barbara beats the bush a little but Dick seems concerned.

"Barbs you know that it's okay to let it out about how yes there's those people who make yes made mistakes in the past mean anybody can change if we all can face that or forgive." Dick respond kindly.

"Still speaking like an open-minded Circus boy so understanding always believe in others. Humph okay then get this.

I think it's time that I should be added something special between you and me even though we had our flaws I I managed to still have feeling for you like ten years ago. So if you feel the same way don't be scared to admittedly you want us to be fully healed. But if you think it's better we're still friends I understand. I still love you Dick Grayson you're always my boy wonder." Barbara holding in her tears to see out it goes. Dick was in deep thought about sure he seem to hope Barbara can be more than a friends and all but now he starting to know how his mentor feels when it comes to Selina old habits from the past giving him a hard time to accept his heart over worried that history will repeat itself.

"Geez now I know how he feels but on the other maybe if I take my Bat paranoid habits from her."He thought again I know deeply I still have to get an watchful eye on you (God Tim right about me sound like him.) But seeing how the old man have finally bag his troublesome lady. I thinking after hearing that message this can be the right time to let you know.that deep down I feel the same way but hoping you don't get offended by that and get dark on me, good thing to see you still wanted another take on me and I'm really going to say I love you too Barbara." Dick respond back with his usual pretty boy charm as Barbara no longer shy and anxious glad she not sounding desperate.

"I'm so glad we can talk about our relationship. You don't know how happy I am to hear you made me feel. I promised I'll be improve myself from this point on. Maybe I should do something in return. What will be next for us anyway Bruce,Selina are improving themselves while we still on the ground as the next generation seen an example of them in a good way. How about we can do that to?" Barbara explained as now Nightwing there to stop her desperate side before she get worst and make the same mistakes again.

"Easy there Barbs how about we takes this slow this time while get to adjust to romance part first just take it easy and don't try to rush everything. You need to calm down we deal with it sometime okay? Just breath and take some time okay? Right now I got to see if I can reason with a confused kid from making a grave mistake against old man Roland Desmond, call himself Nite-Wing." Nightwing explain as Batgirl eyebrow rise.

"Wait I think I heard of that name somewhere. " Barbara respond as she still looking for Dora Fries around Gotham.

"Maybe I'll check in the Bludhaven orphanage he should be in a proper safe place then killing a rob." Nightwing suggested.

" His name is Ted Ryderstad ran away from the orphanage at age 12, and was "forgotten" educated himself, devouring popular culture by stealing paperbacks and comic books and sneaking into movie theaters. His parents while both still alive his father Randy as an abusive alcoholic and his mother perpetually using the phone and smoking." Batgirl explain as Nightwing is feel sorry that yet someone so young would go through the neglectful childhood by his own parents. This inadequate and twisted education, combined with an unstable and loveless childhood, produced a sociopath who believes himself to be a hero.

"God it's almost like he is a very polar opposite me. He reminds me of what would've happened to Tim and Cassandra mostly if things are different. I have to find a way to ensure he won't be in big trouble and help him. He could've been helping out the elderly with the orphanage or something but get therapy first." Nightwing concerned as Batgirl sighed in the comms

"Sometimes kids especially closer to their pre teens tend to feel stuck and don't see the big picture yet but still have their reasons to do things they unknowingly have no control or experience Dick. They just need a better outlook and understanding how to properly do the right thing help others. You just need to show him that what he's doing is killing him. At least get talk him out before he gets arrested or worst." Batgirl stated

"I'll do my best in the meantime just got to find any sign of him. I'll start by his very sighting of where he was seen connection to the recent places the Blockbusters own." Nightwing suggested.

"Sounds like you got it covered. We'll talk soon just be careful with this okay?" Batgirl told him as he usually go with the "Don't worry it's me remember?" thing and continue his Nite-Wing hunt as the comms go off.

In the deep Criminal Underworld Roland Desmond actually have his is Skyline Club somewhere in the upper class blocks of Bludhaven think of it as his safe house. Nightwing won't attack him head on in his place knowing it won't go well according to this Mobsters size and strength. He appears to be a large man in an all black suit half bald with brown hair 8.0 ft tall have superhuman strength, agility and endurance mixed with genius level intellect. So yeah like Bane the Bats should thinking about going for what makes something big strong 825 lbs (374 kg) guy before yelling timber and his appear is treated with experimental steroids.

With this giant running Bludhaven is no wonder why Nightwing and everyone will be careful dealing with him and why Dick definitely not wanted to Ted to get in his business.

Sitting in a dark background only can see the dark bucky structure Desmond show no expression as he see the photo of the new masked kid.

"Perhaps I must have slight displeasure this boy he does have a capability to fight back but he's not going to get in the way of my operations again." The big mob boss growl in a deep silky voice to his men

"He's don't match an equal to Nightwing, he actually killed my lieutenants and that makes it worse for us." he stated

"Hey boss maybe with this one not holding anything back, the Cops and Nightwing would be focusing on trying to put your little Night-Bite problem on time out." one of his man says

"And BPD even planning on going on a search and even Nightwing on the chase to get Nite-Wing off your back. Meaning no one will be worrying about your business for sure."

"But still with two vigilantes running around it's clear that we have to crush two birds with one stone and I have no choice but to go by the plan." Blockbuster suggested

"Oh yeah but which one?" another asked as two leave the room as Blockbuster take notice and still time show a smile.

"We don't need to worry about it. Let's just hope a friend I met promise to share the fed if it works out. Hate that someone so young would go through such an end indeed but at least he and his hero will be having their last night." Blockbuster respond as unknown to him the two men who left are in disguise with only one of them being Sommers going for the telephone booth.

The Chief get a call about Nite-Wing. Probably the undercover FBI warning about the Blockbuster are after the kids head for interfering with their organization.

"Thanks for the information I'll have my men and I survey the streets from possible sighting where the Nite-Wing kid coulda been just don't let that going Roland get his hands on him for Nightwings sake or he'll come to me. He come earlier in the phone telling me to don't do anything reckless. I swear he might a well be this kid big brother or babysitter if he keeps ringing in my ear." He says in irritation rubs his bald head.

"Just be sure to follow the signal when things are settled." the FBI said

"Alright I'll let other knows so in case the boy ends taking his quest on the cops as well. Hope Nightwing just let us know if he let the kids go already." the chief respond as everyone ready to see how it all goes.

During all this Nite-Wing chasing down a thief who mugged a female individual but was rescued by Nite-Wing who's in pursuit.

"THIS CITY NEEDS TO BE PURGE OF SCUM LIKE YOU!!!" Nite-Wing howls ready to use his slingshot armed with pool tables ball getting a arm for his head but thanks to Nightwing push the mugger out of range from getting his brains massed by the ball and handcuff the mugger. Nite-Wing seems surprise about that his inspiration came in the flesh.

"Hey almost got him! Oh man it's Nightwing it's a pleasure to meet you. Now with you and me together we can destroy The Blockbuster so everything will be free of Crime." Nite-Wing puts his pool sticks on back no longer driven.

"I'm here to help but we should discuss about for your actions." Nightwing respond with concern and worry about how he's going to break this down to him.

"What's wrong sir? You're acting like this is some kind of intervention or something." Nite-Wing asked with a puzzle look but Nightwing hears the cop car being called in so he grabs the boy grapples away from the attention.

The Mugger is apprehended with the purse taken back by its rightful owner.

"We're close just need to circled this area before he escape." one of the cops say to their comms.

"Okay that's our signal coming close keep searching for him!"

"Understood. Hey get this guy to the slammer, we'll take care of it." another cop says unknown that Nightwing watch them with his binoculars far away.

"Good they have their hands full, We need to talk Ted about what you getting yourselves into." Nightwing tries to warn him

"Oh come Nightwing. You should've all the things I do like you do, I actually beat up crimes and write wrongs but just with my own style so it don't seem like I'm copying you." Ted arrogantly remark points to his Nite-Wing word painted on his sports shirt.

"But killing criminals with these balls is bad because it kills them with enough force I keep bad guys alive so the cops can take them to jail and people will not think we're bad guys because no it or not. You'll be seen as no difference then the bad guys if you and I do that. I admired you for growing fond of me but this what you're doing, is not the way plus what I do is dangerous and even if you do it with your style and you mess up like now the cops beside old man Blockbuster will be making sure you're gone off the streets before morning if you take it too far. Please just let me deal with this businesses for now once I take you back home to the orphanage kid. Who knows what will happen at this rate to you." Nightwing explained as simple and claim for the child to understand.

"But I didn't mean to commit a crime by the cops. Why must the ones who supposed to protect and guide me always hurts me most of the time Nightwing it's not fair. My father and Mother used to neglect me until someone in the neighborhood called the child protective service guy to be away from a while and I never heard from mostly about them since. But then I look at all the comic books and read stories about you. You seem like just the person to be setting a good reason to make a difference you know like a certain superhero?" Nite-Wing explained and trying to convince Nightwing to let him off the hook.

"Like that's not a shocker. He even got my favorite sports gear up too well to go with that get up."

Nightwing thought to himself seeing this child really not giving up so easily.

"Well if I mind you asking Nite-Wing have you seen anyone off lately during your crusade before I show you how to really be a hero without taking lives?" Nightwing asked as Nite-Wing seems happy that his inspiration asking for information.

"Oh my gosh did you ask for my assistance?! Oh wow that's a first effort for me imagine man. I find the clues do a little ninja snooping and you go for them at the X marks the spot it will be a real dynamic duo hahaha! But I don't see a real threat except the ones I been kicking butt but a few Blockbusters arm dealers and the upper class sighed while getting the latest energy drink." Nite-Wing answered

"You mean when you umm stop the big level lutinantents of the mobster Blockbuster in the wrong way. All that yet you're so young. Well while I take you back home I need you to follow instructions on how you can really make a difference like helping the elderly people doing a working committee and how about being a boy scout in a summer camp and feed the homeless you know small stuff to make a difference. That will make you look like your own hero when you think of it. Don't worry about this silly get up stuff I could've done what I do if I know it can impact someone in a good light even if it's heh a little dim." Nightwing and the child bonded as Ted finally realized maybe he can find different ways to help others without beating up and killing criminals misguidedly.

"Wow I never of thought can make anyone look up to me. I'll try my best to and give it all for now thank you for the tips Nightwing I'll lay low for now until you think it's okay." Nite-Wing respond happily unknown to him Nightwing mask detected a fade gunfire almost like it coming to his direction and without saying nothing his grabs Ted away from speed bullet as none of them were shot.

"What?! Someone is after us Nightwing is it the cops or the mob who found us?" Nite-Wing asked now went from enjoy to slight fear.

Nightwing still holds the boy close behind his back and take cover to see where the bullet came from thanks to his Detective mode inspecting the bullet and connecting it to the direction it came from it what it seem to be a automatic silent rifle aim directly at Nite-Wing on the other side

"No just appears someone is after us you're not safe here. I'm going to protect you say stay with me!" Nightwing answered as Nite-Wing gets his pool sticks ready.

"It's okay I can fight. Beside it will too dangerous to take me back like you said remember?" Nite-Wing reply

"Alright I'll let you stay with me but follow my plan to insure no one's after you ever again understand?":Nightwing stated as the boy nods yes.

With his Detective mode locking on the handprints got a answer to who could it be.

"Nite-Wing let's swing from fire!" Nightwing grabs Ted again dodges incoming bullets while holding his Wing Claw just enough time to see where the shooter is spotted appear to be female in a Japanese style gear and mask with long blonde ponytail seem armed with pistols and swords as Nightwing land on the same roof with her.

"Now why would a woman like would try to aim at a new coming when you got all the excitement right here which is me."

Nightwing using he snarks on the assassin.

"Cool! Real ninjas." Nite-Wing comments

"Enough of your childish games. I have a special fee for you little boy too bad I don't shy away from murdering kids like youto get what I want maybe next time let this be a lesson to letting young blood get in the way whoever hired me." she responds make Ted a little creep out.

"I already looked in the database of your fingerprints. Highly skilled acrobat and martial artist with variety of edged weapons and firearms you're known to be Lady Vic short for Lady Victim." Nightwing explained succinctly.

"Correct and if you excuse me I want to teach the boy what really happens to anyone young or not dare get in my target. He's death mean more fee than yours." Lady Vic was ready to pull her trigger but Nightwing intervene moving her gunpoint away off Nite-Wing.

"Look I'm known to not have favoring in killing child so you're going to be dealing with getting a prize from me instead." Nightwing stated unaware that Nite-Wing still has his slingshot and pool balls fire at Lady Victim's leg and the holster off her.

"See what did I say we're a good team."Nite-Wing said as Lady Vic get irritated at the boy.

Lady Vic elbow Nightwing, pulls out her sword to back him off but notice he take only of her guns away.

"Looking of this?" Nightwing drop the pistol down no longer reach.

"Gah after I waste my time with you Nightwing you'll see I don't need guns to fight for I'm a soldier as well." Lady Vic respond ready to use dual edged Swords to get her reward but just in case Nightwing gets in her way.

"Brutale! You get to bother the adventurer I'll get the child." Lady Vic told this odd Assassins appears to be male dressed in all grey yet stitch ninja like outfit almost make him look like gargoyle have it all kinds of knives and carving tools from top to bottom of his gargoyle like appearance but does not seem to talk much. Seems to get out of blending on grey color buildings and proceeds throwing edged knives at Nightwing while he can block them from hitting his face with his utility gauntlets proving to be quite handy against them but Nightwing doesn't have time to deal with Brutale he is more concerned about Lady Vic after Nite-Wing whos using his pool sticks as possible results to keep the swords from getting to him with a hint of fear in him.

"What's wrong boy afraid that I'll be your death soon huh superhero?" Lady Vic kicks Nite-Wing thought the door downstairs giving him time to run and hide in a close dojo.

"Oh no Ted I can't promise my promise!" Nightwing frustrated as Brutale using blades craving up Nightwings symbol good thing he had protection. Nightwing had no choice but to use a concussion stunner bomb when Brutale gives him enough time to get it on with while putting up with the blades giving him a few cuts but not too major damage to make him bleed forever. Nightwing tired of this assassin but counter blade the fatal cut and slaps his concussion stunner on Brutale head knees his gut while making it like he is disarming the knives and throw him to the wall and runs off just in time for Brutale to get up and get disobedient stun but the concussion which does what it's mean to do stun him lead him to unconsciousness pretty useful if in a hurry to no fight.

Nite-Wing is change from thrilled to caution. He is sees that this crime fighting sticks is no longer a game for kicks when not fight common thugs and gangs but with a assassin mainly someone who's more experience and more higher capability and dangerous as him. He need to make smart decisions to survives Lady Victim hands or a gun and swords either more.

With only the darkness and eye sight adjust to it and moonlight Nite Wing has is Slingshot ready hearing the sword rubs against the steel railing downstairs as she see speck of tear mark under the door and a shadow behind it.

"Don't worry young one it will be over soon." Lady Vic loaded her pistol and fires 7 bullets at the shadow top to bottom and kicks the door revealing it to be a sparring dummy no longer have a head. Distracted by the kid's intelligent thinking a pool table ball hits Lady Vics hand from behind where she's holding the gun made her throw ninja stars where the direction the ball coming from but not a peep as if he vanish.

"Your tactics can't really save you forever. Once you ran out of opinion boy just wait." Lady Vic stated as she felt something coming for her and slash two pools balls with two swords and slash a punching bag by mistake. Nite-Wing notice it can distract her sadly destroyed the balls but only five left so he have to make it count. So he try throw three at the same time after covering them with pool chalk powder as his own smoke bombs once Lady Vic slash more and got close to him stab the wall through without her knowing he beside her and only give her whacks with his pool sticks and she spot him clash swords to pool sticks only to back away from her fatal swing but felt a slight fine cut mark on the side on his shoulder as he let out a grunt and tear desperately pull two pool balls with his trusty slingshot getting mad and shaking but with a determined look in his eyes making Lady Vic grin on walks up.

"Come any closer and only one of us leave this building with our feet on the ground!" Nite-Wing threats pulls the two pool balls to make sure it hurts Lady Vic hard but she grab her pistol and checks her ammo.

"Two. We all have two shots left, Heh aww that's really amazed me, a child lead me to have only two shot never thought a target for make me lasted less ammo since my training days. Tell you what, I'm feeling generous since you did this so I say how about we settled this like the hero you choose to be with both of us fire our last shot like real warriors ready Nite-Wing it's been fine playing with you child." Lady Vic ends her speech and reloads her gun and points it to Nite-Wing as he tears up knowing with one fatal screw up he is Mark of Lady Vic target. But has things feel like it's gone slow motion and with a signal tear drop off his face still in the air a Wing Ding swoop out of the darkness pass him and goes directly at the hole before Lady Vic about to pull trigger and once when Ted's tears hit the ground the Wing Ding exploded the gun off Lady Vic burn her hand as Nite-Wing tears stop look back to see Nightwing rush to Lady Vic and slam her head on the wall, anger in anyone one hurting a child but attempted to murder one is pushing the boundaries. As he hit her stomach to stun her head butts her and disarm both her swords and tries pinning her down and tries hers up so quickly.

"Not amused by your interruptions Nightwing you're supposed to wait your turn beside he is a killer too. You should at least be happy I nearing got rid of a problem." Lady Vic said tire it a mental pole by a strong tensile cable CAN'T be cut that easily.

"I'm not a favor of murdering and all but hired to off an child or anyone regardless of their hands are dirty is where I have no choice to but to step in. And for you to actually enjoying it you seem to be Ladylike from my standards." Nightwing responds. Nite-Wing ready to swing Lady Vic with his pool stick but Nightwing swoop pass him and grab the stick.

"No Nite-Wing remember what I said only restrain not brutalized them." Nightwing reminded Nite-Wing as he drop the other pool stick.

"Fine you're the boss I'll stand down sir." Nite-Wing respond in disappointment.

"You'll learn sooner or later trust me kid. Lady Vic I want answers. Who really hired you really, has Old man Blockbuster starting to get bored of me and good people wanting to shut him down?" Nightwing asked

"Blockbuster only accepted our company but he didn't hired us to destroy you that part is with this Nite-Wing child. But that doesn't mean you're off the list yet. There's a man who goes by the name Gun Fu Alpha Morrison. He's seems to be not your usual Bludhaven or Gotham type and he seems to be around places like this for a bigger picture." Lady Vic answered

"Gun Fu? I rarely hear stories it before maybe. Is there anything else he told you? What's his next move can be?" Nightwing asked

"No but there's more of to come for you and others from here to Gotham anonymously. There's no point in to where he can be next so long as he's out things like this will keep going to you and your fellow soldiers. Until the next bounty." Lady Vic stated as siren can be heard from a far distinct. Nightwing picks up Nite-Wing ready to leave.

"How about until never later." Nightwing takes Nite-Wing away from the scene so the cops don't take him away.

At the Orphanage as Nightwings motorcycle park hidden on the bushes as Ted is back to his civilian clothes

"Ready to go make yourself better and start following my advice? Trust me you'll do fine it's okay to move on. I'll make sure no sigh of all this tonight don't trace back to you. Sorry about taking parts of your costume to fake as if you're not a problem and you're in some other location." Nightwing said as Ted nervous about bringing back to himself.

"It's okay Nightwing I such have to process that I need to get used to just being a normal person." Ted said in disappointment hugs Nightwing.

"Please be careful out there." Ted said to his hero trying to hold it in as Nightwing hugs him back.

"It's just my swore mission on not forgetting about every child to ensure they'll have a better outcomes in the future and Ted you are a prime example of that. Just be careful with your ideas before acting out." Nightwing respond as Ted knock on the door one of the staff opens the door and could not believe her eyes as she gasped.

"Ted Ryderstad?! What you been doing out at night? We're thought you're with us at this time. It's that Nightwing what's going on?" She asked in confusions

"Well this kid was just trying to get proof of my existence you know something for his fellow roommates to talk to. But I figure that he probably belong to this place for him to be safe from in your hands." Nightwing explained as Ted realize no one can't know about him as Nite-Wing at all.

"Well sorry for ditching. I just want to be with Nightwing and see him action." Ted said in a apologetic tone.

"Sorry for all the trouble he probably cause problems to you he's just got here not long ago and been anxious about you." The staff apologize.

"No it's fine ma.m it's not the first time situations like this happens from my experience. But I'm hope you guys to me a favor of making sure all the kids safety and guidance are from the right hands so it won't happen again. But I'll still be looking out for them too." Nightwing reminded

"We can assure you that they won't be missing under our watch again regardless if you do or not. Thank you Nightwing." The Staff said as Ted give one last look at Nightwing and waved.

"I'm glad we get to be see you Nightwing I'll be good for you until then!" He said as Nightwing and him give each other thumbs up and both of then turn around close their doors and Nightwing rides off in his motorcycle back to the streets.

Meanwhile at Roland Desmond hear about the assassination of gone south in his skyline club and he's wants to have a few words to say to Gun Fu Alpha himself.

"You have disappointed me Alpha. You said your plan can balance things problem to kill two birds with one stone, I'm don't see any good outcome for you here in our agreement." Blockbuster threaten Alpha who's had remain calm and explained.

"Mr Desmond did you hear about what happened? Turns out that while Nightwing was out trying to take Brutale on but then he no longer seen anywhere else. All that's left is pieces of his costumes almost like he's been taken care of by others before Nightwing get to have his chance with him again so no problem now we just have one to go." he explains collectively.

"But where's the body! A torn blood mark costumes can't be enough I seen the news and all buy into this show but I smell a few errors in it. First if he is bleeding trails of fresh Blood he would be found not far from where his torn parts of his costume and broken pool sticks are. Second from what I heard in my other calls from another of my men that was with you before all this happens saying that he found a pool ball but notice of he's still in the district they found him first. It's like Nightwing did found him but he actually save him and kept him off town. Smart hero he is, yet still has boundaries on keeping others alive. So it seems to me we have a undercover agent who knows what happened in the Blockbuster organization and its either you or the other one that's with you who made the call." Blockbuster explained as Alpha is thinking about the time he was in the telephone booth and someone goes the opposites direction.

"Maybe someone gone undercover try alert the cops about where we and our assassins be heard and when to follow Nightwing can't say I do it I was at the sideline getting them ready to get the boy off your shoulders so I'm off." Alpha responds

"Maybe so but yet I believe you on that but I'm not risking you trying to have double standards and you haven't achieved given me evidence to our little pest problem. I'm afraid you're going to get out of my sight one way or another." Blockbuster stated as two mobster draw their guns on Alpha.

"I don't think I'll be sticking around either. Besides, I got any things to work on back home." He respond as he walk close to the door only to dodge a bullet without looking and draw his pistol on the the gangster that fire at him and runs off.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!!!" Roland Desmond demand his gang as Alpha show why he's known to be the Gun-Fu Alpha as he seem to use hand to hand combat mixed with gun maneuver in both styles besides pairing around jumping to the same at the time like some action movie to the point where some of the Blockbusters don't want any part of it. As he seems to have a high fighting senses close to the Bat Family but with guns and don't shy away from have same blood on his hands as and using pistols as melee weapons.

Roland Desmond moves down to his lobby/bar side and see the results of Nightwing stopping the fight, had a good look at the man who got Cassandra rattled as Alpha on the run trying to slow Nightwing down. While does the men and women who's alive are spooked at what they seen in action and don't know no part of it with the prompts and even the disco ball destroyed leaving Roland frustrated at how can a meek looking man in shades be able to make a mockery of him.

"Who is that punk?" Roland asked

Nightwing searching from rooftop and ground for Alpha after they both burst through the window to outside. Whoever he is he seems to know a thing or two about disappearing acts and varnish with a flash of smoke and wind leaving a note.

"This is only a test to the blood of a special weapon in your family but I got no time here for now."

"Hmmmm this case is going to be one of kind." Nightwing thought to himself knowing that this is something Batman and his team should know for updates.

The end.


End file.
